A Father's Love
by Pricat
Summary: A young adult Gru adopts the Minions as pups raising them, teaching them what family is like despite being let down in that area in the past
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This idea stimmed from the role play I do on tumblr with my friend and started imagining the Minions, what they were like as little pups since that's what they call their kids **

**In this story, Gru adopts the Minion pups and is raising them on his own as well as starting his career as a super villain **

* * *

It was four in the morning in a certain house with dead lawns and in his room, Gru was relieved that his new bundles of joy weren't awake right now since they were handfuls but he loved them simce he adopted them and it had started with two little Minion pups named Dave and Kevin but after that, he had to adopt their brothers after Nefario knew that Scarlet would abandon them which was cold hearted and Gru couldn't let it happen despite being an upcoming villainous mastermind which warmed his heart.

He needed to sleep but needed to check on them just in case as he went into the living room sitting on the chair with the red button pressing it activating the tube elevator that took him to the lab going down there and seeing Nefario working on something for a scheme.

"Couldn't stay away huh, or from tgem?" he said.

"Yeah Nefario, I just wanted to check on them that's all!" Gru said.

"Sure." he said seeing his friend activate a chamber door entering seeing a zillion little beds seeing Minion pups asleep making him smile.

He had promised himself not to let any of the neighbours see them because they would get suspicious and he'd have to move but they were melting his heart but had given them all names, human ones making them feel like his kids.

"Sleep well guys." he thought.

He left them be and was joining Nefario but he understood since the Minion pups had been through a lot and Gru just wanted them to be okay and to know what family felt like since things got a little crazy.

"Maybe you should get some sleep as it's almost sunrise." Nefario said.

Gru shook his head knowing the Minion pups would be up soon maming him understand seeing him drink coffee.

* * *

Aww come on guys, I know you can walk!" Gru was telling the Minion pups since it was later that morning and after breakfast was done and had fed them mashed bananas, he was playing with them but trying to teach them to walk since they basically crawled all over the house, meaning he had pup proofed the house just in case seeing Kyle Tbe beast Nefario had created to be a villain's pet.

He wasn't fond oc the Minioh pups since his master wax ignoring him and not giving him attention and pounced on them whenever he could which made Gru mad and put him in the doghouse which he hated but was seeing some of the Minion pups playing with toys that Gru had gotten from the store and was scaring them making Gru mad.

"Kyle, no scaring them!" he said seeing the dog growl as Dave was in his arms.

Nefario chuckled seeing the pups's reaction to the ice cream truck outside the window making Gru understand since a little ice cream never hurt.

"That's the gelato truck, and the kids in this area chase it to get gelato because it's so delicious." he said seeing the Minion pups's eyes widen in awe.

Nefario smiled as they were going outside for a little while in the backyard since Gru hated Tbey were cooped up in the house and at least the backyard was safe for the pups where the neighbours wouldn't see.

"Yesh but Tbey need to explore the world and grow.  
L  
You are their father, you know?" he said as Gru understood.

"Yes but it takes one neighbour to see them and they'll be taken away and put back in that shelter." Gru replied as he was going to the backyard maming Nefario sigh.

He hoped Gru knew what he was doing.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Mall Chaos

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed or faved since I only started writing this one today.**

**In this chapter, Gru and the pups go to the mall and chaos ensues plus we see how life is for the Purple Minion pups.**

* * *

Naptime guys!" Gru said as it was after lunch and he'd fed the Minioh pups mashed bananas again since they loved it as they smiled every time he gave them to them but they'd been hyper after he gave them gelato seeing them scare Kyle which had made Gru laugh.

"Aww you guys need your naps because you need your rest to grow bigger, I hope.

Then you can play with Daddy and Uncle NefRio's toys in the lab." he said aa they were going to the lab and to the chamber where their beds were tucking them in and reading to them seeing them get sleepy kissing all their heads.

"Have sweet dreams guys." he said leaving the chamber but Nefario smiled knowing he had a soft spot for those pups but he was worried they were getting to Gru's heart since a super villain was supposed to be focused and not a family man seeing Gru sigh cleaning up, picking up some of their toys.

"There's nothing wrong with that Nefario.

Obe day when they're big and strong, it'll be worth it." he said.

"I guess but I'm too impatient as we could use them for schemes." he said.

"They're too little." Gru said firmly.

Nefario sighed knowing better than to argue with his friend because he cared deeply about the Minion pups and could aee it in his eyes every time he was around them.

Later he saw tge Minion pups were awake but Gru had made up bottles of chocolate milk plus he had to go to the mall but couldn't leave the pups as Nefario sighed knowing they had a huge car which was like a tank and a zillion strollers making Gru smile.

"Who wants to go out with Daddy, to the mall?" Gru said.

Dave and Kevin raised their hands and were nodding excitedly making Gru chuckle since they were so cute.

He and Nefario were putting them in car seats and buckling them in and driving off seeing their reactions to things outside the windows.

Gru smiled since he knew they didn't get out much but smiled arriving at the mall putting them in strollers using remote controls to control the other strollers and the pups were in awe seeing how huge the mall was.

"Ooh!" Kevib said to Dave as Tgey were in the same stroller.

They didn't talk in front of their father and uncle but Tgey talked to each other but were excited seeing a toy store crawling out of the stroller as Kevin followed while Gru's back wax turned crawling into the toy store in awe seeing toys since they had some toys their father had made for them, like toy guns hugging stuffed animals.

"Ooh cars.

Race!" Dave said as Kevin agreed playing with Hot Wheels making sone parents curious since no babies would play with toys like those seeing Gru run in relieved.

"Dave, Kevib thank goodness!

You nearly gave Daddy a heart attack since he thought another super villain took you but let's go." he said as Tgey were leaving knowing to get them stuff like that for Christmas finding Nefario outside with Dave and Kevin's brothers relieved that Dave and Kevin were okay.

"Let's go before any of your brothers decide to copy." he said as they went on shopping.

The other Minioh pups were curious wondering what it wax like to explore as they were going to ask later.

Gru let them gnaw on cookies but it kept tgem quiet but was hearing their Dad and uncle tal,ing

"It was cool, since it was full of toys as far as the eye can see.

Dave and I were playing with cars before Daddy found us." Kevin said but thinking about something, since hd and Dave had seen a Purple Miniob pup by himself in the toy store playing with stuffed animals as Mark was curious.

"Mayve his Mommy was in the store an you guys didn't see her since you guys were having too much fun." Tim said since he wax grumpy sometimes but liked naps which annoyed his brothers .

"Maybe guys but maybe he is like us before we had Daddy." Phil said wearing. Denim dress which made Jerry smile.

L

* * *

In the Perez home, a bunch of Purple Minion pups were In a playpen guarded by a forcefield so Tgey couldn't break out during playtime but they didn't like their Dad because he wasn't nice but one of tgem, Chomper wax in the Cage of Shame for screwing up maming his friends sad since they stuck together like at night.

"Poor Chomper as he must've had fun at the toy store but we can ask him when he gets out of time out." one of them said as it wax Pandora seeing El Macho release him from the cage throwing him in the playpen since they were indestructible but he stomped out of there.

"Chomper you okay?" she asked him helping him up.

"I'm fine but wish Daddy was nicer, giving us hugs, telling us stories at night not making us sleep ib cages,." he replied ax Tgey understood getting sleepy falling asleep beside each other there as El Macho sighed as he wanted henchmen, not pups since he already had a son.

No


	3. Concerns

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to ladyjamboreemon as she loves it and so do I plus working on this and other things is helping me calm down.**

**Gru is bonding with the pups and also concerned because El Macho is being mean to the Purple Minion pups but I like where it's going.**

* * *

That early evening after dinner, Gru was bathing the Minion pups but they were having fun and blowing bubbles making him laugh and was drying them off going to the chamber after putting on blue pyjamas with banana prints over them.

"Aww you guys like the PJs huh?

Maybe we'll work on talking tomorrow, so I can understand you guts.

For now, I'll tell stories." he said reading as they were falling asleep and kissing their heads leaving for now but Kevin woke up trying to sit up.

"Daddy wants us to learn to talk and that's kinda scary since it means growing up." he said as some of his brothers agreed but Tim was knowing growing up was a good thing and not bad.

"We can't stay pups forever Kevin since we have to grow up." he said.

"Yeah but not right now." Mark rebutted but were being quiet since it was getting late lying down In their beds getting sleepy.

* * *

It was later the next day and the Minion pups were at the park having fun in the playground but Dave saw the Purple Minion pup from the toy store being curious seeing him in the sandbox crawling over, makimg him curious.

"Don't be afraid as I just wanna be your friend but I'm Fave." he said.

"C-Chomper." he replied nervous.

" Cool name but wanna play?" he said seeing him nod.

Kevin smiled seeing him knowing who he was but were having fun which made Chomper feel better after yesterday but knew El Macho wouldn't be happy since he and his family weren't supposed to be having fun.

"Chomper!" they heard a Spanish accented voice yell.

Gru saw El Macho there knowing he was taming care of Purple Minion pups seeing them shiver as they left.


	4. Giving Them Good Homes

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys love.**

**Gru's Minion therapist friend Riff finds out about ho0w El Macho is treating the Purple Minion pups and gives them good homes.**

**I hope you guys like and right now listening to Despicable Me music while writing.**

* * *

It was a little while after the parki and the Minion pups were running wild around the house and making Nefario stunned and annoyed but knew they were just young as Gru was in the lab fixing things up chuckling seeing Riff enter seeing the pups curious.

"This is Riff, a friend of mine and wants to help Chomper and his siblings and to give them good homes." he said to them.

Kevin was relieved but hoped that Chomper and his brothers would get good homes.

Riff nodded knowing that Silas was at the Perez house right now apprending the pups and arresting El Macho for neglect and making the Mexican villain mad as heck.

Gru was watching this on the computer and chuckling but knew Riff would want Chomper since she did therapy with him so rthey'd bonded seeing Silas on screen and seeing Chomper smiole seeing her.

"Hey sweetie." she said waving.

Gru smiled at this and was knowing this was a good thing.

She then was going but going to the AVL seeing Chomper crawl over to her as she picked him up gently seeing him nuzzle her.

"You should take him as you guys fit together." he said.

They were seeing Chomper crawl over to the playpen and seeing his siblings playing but happy they weren't with El Macho anymore which relieved Chomper.

"Riff's so awesome to take you in." Pandora said as he nodded.

"Yeah as she cares about us." he said.

They were having fun and goofing about while Riff filled in the paperwork.

* * *

"Maybe now that Chomper has a better home, maybe he can come over and play." Dave said as KEvin agreed.

"Yeah since his old Daddy wasn't nice and wouldn't let us play." Tim said to them yawning.

Threy were tired but trying to stay up despite their infant body clocks and were sighing as tiredness was overtaking them.

They were out like lights but Gru was relieved by this as they were important to him despite what Nefario said about them which made the man smile knowing his little pups would make Chomper feel better since they wanted to be friends but El Macho always stopped them.

"You knew El Macho was mistreating those pups didn't you?" Nefario asked as Gru nodded.

"Yes as I saw fear in Chomper which only happens if somebody places fear in them but I needed confirmation." Gru said softly knowing what he was saying the pups didn't understand as they were innocent and loving which he wanted to keep in them.

"At least Riff can heal Chomper but you know the others won't be so lucky." Nefario said as Gru understood.

He was going to bed as it had been a long day hoping things were okay since he knew El Macho would never get his hands on his pups, he swore it on his heart, blood and soul getting drowsy.


	5. Getting ReadybFor Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ladyjamboreemo for reviewing as I know she likes this story.**

**Chomper ois getting used to befriending the Minion pups but Gru is also preparing for Christmas but getting help.**

* * *

"Tag, you're it Chomp!" Kevin said crawling over to the Purple Minion pup as Riff had brought Chomper over to play since she had work to do plus the AVL was no place for an infant child.

"Okay!" he said going after him.

He was trying to learn to walk as Riff wanted him to knowing his new friends were trying not to and sighed knowing growing up could be fun.

"Chomper you okay?" Dave asked seeing him fall on his furry purple butt.

"I'm good but learning to walk is hard." he said.

Gru smiled seeing this as he was keeping an eye on them since Nefario was busy seeing Chomper happy since being in his friends's custody which made him smile plus Christmas was coming up and he wanted to put up decorations as the Minion pups were curious about things.

"Aww I know you're curious but the decorations aren't toys!" Gru said.

The Minion pups were excited since their father had explained Christmas to them.

"Ooh Christmas!" Chomper said to Kevin and Dave as they understood.

"You never had Christmas?" Tim asked the Purple Minion pup.

"No as our mean Daddy wouldn't let us celebrate or said that Santa didn't come to us." Chomper said making them understand knowing his new Mom would make Christmas special for him.

"you think Santa will come, now I have an new home?" Chomper asked them.

"Sure as you're good, we can tell." Phil said seeing the Purple Minion pup trying to walk by himself and faling.

Kevin hoped he was okay seeing band-aids on his arm.

"Oh yeah, that was from the other day, slipping on ice." he said.

Tim smiled knowing Chomper's new mother was nice.

They were in awe seeing snow fall making them excited.

Gru chuckled at their excitement deciding to go play in the snow helping them build a sno minion which was adorable and were having fun seeing some of them rolling around in the snow recording this for the future.

"Aww you guys are adorable in the snow." he said to them as Nefario was joining in.

* * *

Later that evening, Chomper was sneezing since he'd had snow fun but Riff was feeling his head seeing he had a temperature meaning he had the sniffles or a cold but stroking him gently hearing him whiny which worried her.

"aww somebody isn't feeling well huh?" she told him.

Chomper was waking up from sleeping but feeling miserable but Riff was calling Nefario

He told her to bring Chomper over to the Gru house as they were dealing with the same problem


	6. First Steps

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed as I love this story plus getting Despicable Me 2 gave me ideas and love the Minions even more.**

**It's New Year's Day at the Gru house and the pups surprise their father by learning to walk.**

* * *

It was now New Day but Gru was having fun with the Minion pups as they were wearing party hats and drinking milk from bottles which Nefario thought was cute and knew that Riff was coming over plus was bringing Chomper since they liked to have fun together but Gru was hoping they'd walk anyday now.

"Don't worry Gru, as they're pups, they'll get it sooner or later." he said.

Gru nodded as he saw Dave and Kevin crawling around with their brothers and were having fun hiding under the table as Phil was in his new dress and excited that Chomper was coming over.

"Yay Chomper's coming over, as we're gonna have fun but maybe we should try and walk for Daddy." Dave said as they nodded.

"But walking's hard!" Tim protested.

"No it's not, if we try." Kevin said to them.

Jerry agreed as they were seeing Gru get them out from under the table since Chomper and Riff were coming over for fun and the party.

"Guys were you trying to sneak cake before the party?

Daddy's very proud, that his pups are being mischievous." he said laughing.

Nefario was helping clean them up seeing Riff here as Chomper ran over to the playpen tripping over his feet but laughed making his friends amazed.

"You can walk now?

That's great since you can help us learn to for Daddy." Dave said.

"sSure as you guys are my friends." the Purple Minion pup replied.

They were watching and copying but were walking making Nefario stunned grabbing the camera so he could show Gru later making Riff impressed.

"I can't believe you guys walked!" he said to them as Dave smiled.

He and his brothers were happy their father was happy but Nefario knew they had to keep eyes in the back of their heads and needed leashes for when they went out since the Minion pups knew no fear.

"Aww that's good but you should let them explore as it helps them grow." Riff said.

Gru saw the pups running around as Chomper had taught them tag meaning chaos but this was a good thing because he wanted them to be like this seeing them eating cupcakes knowing Riff had gotten them for them seeing Chomper running around like crazy.

"Aww this is cute but they'll tire out as it's a sugar rush." she said.

Gru nodded as he knew his pups would calm down sooner or later since bedtime calmed them down making Riff understand.

* * *

It was now bedtime and Gru had put his Minion pups in pyjamas but they were snuggling in their beds but he was reading them books which they liked since it was calming them down after too much sugar from the party and saw them getting sleepy after drinking milk making Gru smile kissing their heads goodnight seeing them out like nights putting on night lights leaving their room in the lab as the door closed but the camera would watch them in case anyrthing hppened.

Nefario chuckled as he rarely went to bed on time so could watch the pups in case and alert him if anything hap

He smiled as he was getting ready for bed himself knowing today had been good and was drinking hot chocolate because it would help him sleep.

Nefario knew that sleep was important to his friend and was sighing.


End file.
